


Destiny

by YumeBaah



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Not exactly yaoi but maybe?, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeBaah/pseuds/YumeBaah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dupla formada pelo trickster e pelo gentleman era imprevisível, era realmente uma pena ela não ter durado tanto tempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

Niou e Yagyuu foram colocados como parceiros de dupla assim que ingressaram no clube de tênis da Rikkai Dai Fuzoku. E, Apesar de parecer estranha e sem sentido, a combinação formada pelo _trickster_ e pelo _gentleman_ era impecável e imprevisível, fato que fora notado não apenas por Yukimura durante a primeira prática, mas também por todos os outros integrantes da equipe de tênis.

Era como ter, à primeira vista, dois opostos tentando se combinar para formar uma unidade.

Niou, o impostor, o enganador, o malandro. Aquele que agia seguindo sua própria vontade, ignorando qualquer tipo de regra ou princípio que fossem opostos à sua personalidade livre e desafiadora. Desafiava qualquer um que chamasse sua atenção e deliciava-se com as expressões aturdidas e raivosas que as vítimas lhe mostravam ao final das brincadeiras. Não frequentava as aulas com frequência, sequer se preocupava em estudar ou fazer os deveres, ele sabia que, se precisasse, sempre conseguiria alguém para lhe "emprestar" um caderno ou um livro (subornar os professores também era uma opção válida, no pior dos casos). Ele nunca ligava para o que achavam dele, muito menos para o fato de sua reputação ficar pior a cada dia, sequer se incomodava em ser odiado e temido por toda a escola.

Yagyuu, o correto, o educado, o organizado. Aquele que se mantinha calmo diante de qualquer situação, não gritava, não permitia que a neutra expressão de sua face fosse alterada, apenas ajeitava os óculos, como se este ato pudesse canalizar todo o seu descontentamento ou fúria. Sempre dando o seu melhor para realizar qualquer atividade que lhe era proposta, ele seguia todas as ordens e regras, um aluno perfeito que, impecavelmente, atingia qualquer expectativa que era colocada sobre si. Sentia-se lisonjeado e satisfeito por ser alvo da admiração dos professores e um exemplo para todos os alunos.

Mas, nas quadras, a realidade era outra. A agilidade e ousadia de Niou combinadas com o estilo centrado e rápido de Yagyuu garantiam vitórias impressionantes e indescritíveis contra os mais diversos adversários. A perplexidade estampada no rosto do oponente e os olhares de espanto vindo do banco adversário eram os combustíveis que faziam com que a temida dupla se dedicasse ainda mais em criar um estilo perfeito e imprevisível.

E então, o ápice. O jogo contra a famosa Golden Pair da Seigaku mostrou para todos qual era a melhor dupla do Japão naquele momento. E tanto o malandro quanto o cavalheiro tinham certeza de que, se dependesse apenas deles, essa dupla se tornaria oficialmente a mais forte de toda a competição. Mas, contrariando qualquer expectativa que tinham, os planos de Yukimura, capitão do time, eram outros.

Niou fora escalado para jogar sozinho nas finais, e tudo o que Yagyuu poderia fazer era sentar e torcer pelo time, embora, bem no fundo, ele desejasse que seu parceiro não vencesse, pois isso somente provaria o quão inútil ele havia sido durante todo o tempo em que jogaram juntos.

No final, Niou não vencera. O time não vencera. E Yagyuu viu a dor, as lágrimas da derrota correndo pela face de seus companheiros. Ele viu o garoto de cabelos brancos vindo em sua direção, a expressão de sofrimento no rosto, e o olhar que dizia _"Nós deveríamos ter jogado juntos, nós somos invencíveis, nee~, Yaaagyuu~?"_.

Mais tarde, após a cerimonia de entrega das medalhas, atrás dos vestiários do clube de tênis da Rikkai, unidos por um firme abraço, as testas coladas uma a outra e um olhar intenso, eles prometeram não mais jogar partidas individuais.

Até que o dia em que foram convidados a participar do acampamento da liga Sub-17...

**Author's Note:**

> A ideia inicial pra essa história era escrever duas fics separadas, mas como uma tinha o início e não tinha o final, e a outra tinha o final e não tinha o início, eu decidi juntar tudo numa coisa só, yay \o/  
> Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
